An electrical plug-in connector is known, for example, in the form of an RJ45 socket from EP 1 312 137 B1. In this case, the plug-in connector has a housing, in which a printed circuit board is arranged with sprung RF contacts, which are electrically connected to the printed circuit board. If a mating connector or complementary plug-in connector in the form of an RJ45 plug is now plugged into the socket, the RF contacts of the socket thus come into contact with the corresponding mating contacts of the plug. Owing to the unavoidable tolerances of the housing of the plug and also of the socket, the RF contacts need to be capable of covering correspondingly long spring paths in order to in each case produce a reliable electrical contact with sufficient contact force. This requires relatively long RF contacts, which in turn is disadvantageous with respect to the electrical transmission properties.